​Hidden
then a dog with a peach face, black ears, black nose, wearing a blue cape, red one piece short-sleeve suit with a white letter "U" on it, who is Underdog appears Underdog/Chief Wulisso: You talk with the English tongue. Zummy Gummi/Dr. Dithering: stammering Yes, yes. English. Right. Cheerio. Pip-pip. sings ♪ God save our gracious-- ♪ covers his mouth Underdog/Chief Wulisso: And you have a tiger with you. Tigger/Tiger: Who? Me? Oh. nervously Yes, but... I'm thinking of converting. Roo/Fievel: Honest, mister. We're harmless. Max/Tony: Regular choirboys. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: If only we had some sort of a peace offering. Roo/Fievel: I know. Mama's tunafish soup. gives Opal's tunafish soup to Dudley, Snoopy, and Brian, who then give to Underdog Underdog/Chief Wulisso: [sniffs) Ah. We have heard legend of this tunafish soup. Strong Medicine. drinks the tunafish soup, and speaks Lenape switches the lever; Roo, Max, Tigger, Zummi, and Mortimer fall on the ground Tigger/Tiger: Oy, that must be some soup! Underdog/Chief Wulisso: I am Underdog, sakima of this clan. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: and stammering Look, I-I-- I don't wish to be rude, but what are you doing here? There haven't been Indians in New York for 200 years. Underdog/Chief Wulisso: You speak of the Lenape. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Ah, quite so. (to Roo, Max, Tigger, and Mortimer) Lenape is what the Delaware Indians called themselves. Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Our ancestors watched...as the European humans came in their boats, bringing disease, gunpowder... and points to Tigger Tigers! Tigger/Tiger: I feel so ashamed! Underdog/Chief Wulisso: And we watched as the Europeans mistreated the Lenape. Killed many... and scattered the rest. Our ancestors did not wait for the European mice to do the same to them. Instead the found refuge here in the ground, safe, hidden from the world. And that is how we have stayed! Mortimer/Scuttlebutt: They're gonna scalp us?! HELP!! his enormous backpack falls down, he runs and climbs on a wall and he falls down and Tigger shout in shock Roo/Fievel: scared Are you really gonna scalp us? Underdog/Chief Wulisso: chuckles Of course not. We are peaceful dogs. And to prove it, we shall have a feast in your honor. Until then, you will need someone to show you around the cavern. Olive. brown and white Jack Russell terrier puppy with big black beady eyes, a black nose, and red mouth appears. This is Olive Olive/Cholena: appears Yes, Father. immediately falls in love with Olive Max/Tony: in Italian Buona sera, bella signorina. evening, beautiful young lady. Underdog/Chief Wulisso: This is my daughter, Olive. She will serve as your guide. Max/Tony: No kidding? Fantastic! Terrif-- angrily stares at him, implying that Max still has a relationship with Roxanne, as Roxanne is rarely ever mentioned in this movie If you got nothing better to do. Olive/Cholena: It will be my pleasure. Mortimer/Scuttlebutt: get hugged by Olive's handmaiden, a peach colored dog with short white hair, a black nose and wearing a red shirt, yellow scarf, black skirt, and black high heels. This is Sweet Polly Purebred What's this?! Olive/Cholena: My handmaiden, Sweet Polly Purebred. She has volunteered to be your guide. Roo and Max laugh at Mortimer being hugged Mortimer/Scuttlebutt: Then again, that bit about scalpin' don't sound so bad. party then begins a Snoopy and Brian are dancing around a bonfire along with a small yellow dog with an orange spot on his back, black nose, black beady eyes, a tall blue dog with a black nose and beady eyes, and a brown and white dog with a black nose and beady eyes. These are T-Bone, Mac, and K.C., with Roo and Max enjoying the show with Olive sitting in the middle of both of them. Two puppies, a small cream colored dog with a red collar, beady eyes, and a pink nose, and a small yellow dog with a brown spot on his back, beady eyes, and black nose, who are Pal and Spot are serving Tigger goodies, and he's enjoying it. Zummi is enlightened by all that is going on, where Mortimer walks away mischievously. Underdog starts a chant Underdog/Chief Wulisso: Lenape Language Roo/Fievel: What's he saying? Olive/Cholena: He's calling upon the spirits of the Earth to embrace you. Max/Tony: excitedly Great! When do we start? suspiciously looks at Max, concerning he's flirting with Olive outside his pairing with Roxanne Olive/Cholena: giggles It is only a figure of speech. Max/Tony: smiles over Max's disappointment Oh, yeah. Well, I like those. a nearby longhouse, Mortimer is stealing Indian goods Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: is stealing Indian goods Mine. Mine. Mine. Also mine. Ooh, and this is mine too. stealing the goods from the longhouse, he goes into another longhouse, Sweet Polly Purebred giggles and follows him, attempting to tease him throws magic dust into the fire Roo/Fievel: What are all the drawings on his stick? Why is he pouring--? Olive/Cholena: Roo's mouth So many questions. You are like a chirping cricket. Roo/Fievel: Sorry. Olive/Cholena: Do not apologize. It is good to ask. That is how we learn. Roo/Fievel: So, it's okay to be a cricket? Olive/Cholena: Yes. In fact, from now on, I will call you Zelozelos. Chulu-Chulus In our language, that means "Cricket." Max/Tony: What are you gonna call me? Olive/Cholena: Hmm. I will call you... Pullaook. Max/Tony: excited Pullaook! Yeah! a suspicious look on his face; whispers to Dudley Puppy What means Pullaook? Dudley Puppy/Lenape Mouse: It is our word for "Turkey." Max/Tony: annoyed Swell. stealing goods and he goes another longhouse and Sweet Polly Purebred, while attempting to tease Mortimer, follows him and giggles Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: You again?! Back off! Sweet Polly Purebred/Tankho: in shock You are stealing! Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: And what are you going to do about it?! Polly Purebred punches Mortimer sky-high, causing Mortimer to drop the stolen goods and fall into a patch of watermelons. Scene switches to Sweet Polly Purebred sobbing Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Good grief, man! What could possibly possess you to do such a thing? Incredibly poor form! Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Nah, you got it all wrong. Uh, Everyone was off dancing, so I thought I'd tidy up a bit. angrily turns on Max Underdog/Chief Wulisso: This is a serious matter. We open our home to you, but how do you respond? With thievery, and deceit! Max/Tony: Chief, you gotta believe me. We had nothing to do with this. I mean, look. The guy's a rat, you know.